A Sua Coragem
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. É esse o nome dele. Na minha cabeça, eu o chamo de "Naruto-kun".


**N/A:**

Vagando entre os limites do que realmente aconteceu e do que eu sonho que aconteceu.

Para Otowa Nekozawa e boneyking-ofnowhere. sz Uma forma de agradecer por vocês existirem mesmo. -q

* * *

Otousan me disse para não chegar perto daquele menino. "_Você já viu alguma das outras crianças brincarem com ele?_", otousan perguntou certa vez. Eu abaixei a cabeça em consentimento porque de fato nunca tinha visto nenhuma das outras crianças brincarem com aquele menino. otousan sempre aperta meu braço com muita força quando me vê querendo chegar mais perto e me diz para não desobedecê-lo. Eu não entendo. Por que é assim? Aquele menino não parece ser malvado. Ele parece só... _Sozinho_.

* * *

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. É esse o nome dele. Na minha cabeça, eu o chamo de "Naruto-kun". Eu quero tudo o que é de melhor pro Naruto-kun. Eu vejo que Naruto-kun quer chamar a atenção quando faz as coisas erradas. As outras crianças e as pessoas mais velhas dizem que ele é um garoto problemático que não deveria ter nascido em primeiro lugar. Eu acho que isso é uma coisa muito malvada de se dizer. Eu não vejo Naruto-kun dessa forma. Eu estou muito feliz que Naruto-kun tenha nascido... Ele me salvou. Eu... Eu gostaria de ter agradecido, mas não tive tempo! De qualquer forma, foi assim que descobri não só seu nome como também a bondade dentro dele. Eu acredito que ele pode ser Hokage. Torço para que sim.

* * *

Eu não quero mais ser assim. Eu quero falar com Naruto-kun. Eu _vou_ falar. Vejo otousan me esperando de longe. Naruto-kun está sozinho no balanço debaixo daquela árvore na frente da Academia. Otousan me chama com um aceno de mãos. Olho para Naruto-kun de novo e... E saio correndo na direção dele. Sinto meu rosto pegar fogo e uma coisa engraçada no estômago ainda no meio do caminho. Otousan me grita. Eu ignoro. Continuo correndo até chegar lá. Naruto-kun ergue os olhos para mim. Ele está confuso e chorando. Eu seguro sua mão com força, apertando seus dedos. Tento dar um sorriso porque é muito bom segurar a mão dele. Tento dizer que acho que ele é um menino bom e um shinobi muito, _muito_ forte. Tento dizer as coisas maravilhosas que penso sobre ele. Mas otousan me pega antes disso. Me machuca o quanto ele me aperta. Eu apanho depois em casa e fico de castigo. Mas estou feliz por que... Porque peguei na mão do Naruto-kun. E a coisa engraçada no meu estômago volta toda vez que penso sobre isso.

* * *

Eu soube o que aconteceu com o companheiro de time do Naruto-kun. Uchiha Sasuke. _Ele sim _me fazia sentir algo ruim. Faz anos desde que peguei na mão de Naruto-kun, mas quero fazer isso de novo agora por causa do que ele está passando. O problema é que... Sinto um pouco de medo de apanhar e não consigo ter _aquela_ _coragem_ de novo. Mas eu quero abraçá-lo! Quando ele vai para o hospital depois de tentar trazer Sasuke de volta, eu vou visitá-lo enquanto ele está dormindo. Fico com a minha mão bem próxima da dele, sentindo muito medo dele acordar ou alguém entrar no quarto... Nunca aconteceu. Eu conto histórias mentalmente para ele e peço todos os dias para que ele fique bem. Ele me ajudou tanto! Todos os dias eu quero abraçá-lo. Bem, eu _queria_... Naruto-kun está indo embora agora... E depois descubro que a vontade ainda continua, mesmo ele estando bem longe.

* * *

Sou mais forte agora. Mais confiante. Não deixo as pessoas saberem disso, não vejo necessidade. Quero apenas que otousan se orgulhe de mim. E também... _Naruto-kun_. Sei que a aprovação de otousan não é meu principal motivo ou motivação. É _ele_. Tudo o que ele fez, tudo o que ele é e tudo o que ele me fez sentir. Não sou fraca como era antes. Já me tornei uma Chunnin. _Forte como otousan, gentil como okaasan_: esse é meu objetivo. E, claro,_ ele_. Ainda não tenho o suficiente para alcançá-lo completamente, sei disso, mas já tenho meu começo.

* * *

Naruto-kun está de volta! Estou feliz e novamente quero abraçá-lo. Bem apertado. Mas cada vez que o vejo me sinto fraca como antes... Meu rosto queima e sinto aquelas coisas engraçadas que não sentia há anos e que me deixam paralisada e às vezes me fazem até mesmo desmaiar. Então, eu apenas tento sorrir... Como fiz naquela vez no balanço. Naruto-kun está lindo. Contudo, continua desmontando cada bloco da minha coragem em relação a ele. Algum dia conseguirei tê-la de volta?

* * *

Isso é errado, eu sei. Mas... Eu não estou o seguindo! Apenas gosto de ir aos mesmos lugares que ele e me escondo quando o vejo nesses lugares. _Só isso_. Hoje mesmo, no Ramen, foi estranho. Eu tentei fugir quando o vi, mas ele insistiu e apenas por isso decidi ficar. Sakura também estava lá. Eu vejo que Naruto-kun gosta muito dela... Os olhos dele dizem que gosta tanto dela, mas tanto, que faz meu coração doer. Eu sei, também, que ela gosta de Uchiha Sasuke. Eu quero dizer algo para Naruto-kun. Quero simplesmente me aproximar e dizer "eu amo você, você a ama, ela ama ele e ele ama a si mesmo". Não sei de onde esse pensamento surgiu. Eu nem conheço a Sakura! Tampouco o Sasuke. Mas as pessoas falam... E eu me lembro de ver o Time Sete juntos antes. Eu sei que Naruto-kun está sofrendo. Por querer Sakura e sentir falta do Sasuke. Porque ele sofre, eu também sofro. Quero vê-lo feliz. Quero _fazê-lo_ feliz. Mas estou fraca demais para isso ainda apesar de estar evoluindo como kunoichi. Então, me levanto e saio correndo do Ramen. Ele grita meu nome... Não olho para trás.

* * *

Sinto a dor de Naruto-kun de novo. O vejo andando pelas ruas da vila e sem pensar duas vezes chamo seu nome. Ele me olha, e o que há de fantasmagórico nesse gesto me corrói de dentro pra fora. Não gosto de vê-lo assim. Digo que sinto muito por seu sensei e... Só isso. Depois de fechar a boca, fico um tempo olhando para ele em silêncio. Acho que ele espera que eu diga mais, mas, quando isso não acontece, agradece e me dá as costas. Afundo meu rosto em minhas mãos. De todos os momentos, eu tinha que travar justo _agora_?

* * *

Eu não posso deixar que o inimigo o machuque mais. Eu quero ajudá-lo. Chega! Dessa vez quero salvar Naruto-kun! Eu não desisto e choro! Não mais! Eu quero alcançá-lo. Estar do lado dele. Ele foi meu principal estímulo para mudar. O empurrão para me querer ser mais forte, o que me fez otousan começar a me reconhecer. Ele torceu por mim, me protegeu sem nem saber quem eu era. Quero ver seu sorriso... O sorriso que me salvou. Eu não quero ser fraca mais. De jeito nenhum... Quero que ele saiba. E é por isso que eu disse "_eu não tenho medo de morrer se isso significa protege-lo, Naruto-kun! Porque... Eu te amo, Naruto-kun!_" Dói. Dói. Dói. Mas não posso parar. Eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra. Porque este é... O meu Jeito Ninja.

* * *

Falhei em protegê-lo quando lutei, entretanto, não há palavras para descrever o tamanho da minha felicidade por ver o cenário todo diferente. Pessoas abraçam Naruto-kun. O chamam de herói. Estão todos felizes que ele tenha nascido... Como eu sempre estive. Observo de longe, minhas mãos reunidas na altura de meu coração, e um sorriso. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz e tão forte assim. É por que ele parece se sentir assim também? Sinto que finalmente posso abraçá-lo, me sinto livre, mas tudo isso me deixa entorpecida. Até que o vejo vindo à minha direção. Todos os outros também estão nos olhando. Continuou sorrindo, apesar do calor em minhas bochechas e aquela coisa engraçada. Ele para de frente para mim, me olha nos olhos. E pega minha mão, apertando meus dedos com um pouco de força. A seguir se inclina e me beija na bochecha. "_Hinata, estou orgulhoso. Mas na próxima vez que fizer uma coisa idiota dessas..._" prendo minha respiração quando o final da frase um tanto quanto severa alcança meus ouvidos "_...Eu estarei com você 'ttebayo._" Ergo meus olhos para aqueles olhos azuis tão brilhantes quanto aquele sorriso e finalmente sei. Então eu passo meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraço forte. Ele me abraça de volta! Bem apertado. Fecho os olhos. Hm... Muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.


End file.
